Where life takes us
by tiana3826
Summary: This revolves around Sara and Grissom, GSR obviously, their life and some surprises that come along with it. Rating up slightly for some language in ch 6. FINISHED! EPILOGUE NOW ADDED!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything dealing with CBS, or CSI. I just like playing with the characters every once in a whle! **

**This is not beta'd so all mistakes are mine. I don't have a beta but if anyone is interested let me know. I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

She just came straight out with it, "I'm pregnant." 

Grissom, sat and stared. He choked out, "what?" and then turned to look at Sara.

Sara just looked at him and stared, not sure what to say.

After about 5 minutes of silence, Grissom asked, "How did this happen? How can you be pregnant? What are you going to do?"

Sara sat next to him, still silent.

After a few more minutes the silence was broken once again, "I, I…gosh I don't know! I thought we were being careful. I mean, it's not like I planned this or anything. I'm so sorry. I don't know what else to do? What do you want me to say? It's not like this can just be undone or something."

"Are you going to keep it?" Asked Grissom quietly.

"Of course I'm going to keep it! You expect me to kill it? I can't believe you would even think I could do something like that! You obviously don't know me as well as you damn well think you do!"

"I guess not," came Grissom's response.

"Look, I'm sorry. I mean, I seriously never thought this could happen to me. But I guess nobody ever does right?" She joked trying to lighten the mood.

It didn't work.

"Have you gone to the doctor or anything? Gotten any medicine or vitamins?" Grissom asked.

"Um, well that is kind of why I told you. I have an appointment the day after tomorrow, and then I'll have to go get the prescription and stuff. I figured you'd notice the bill."

"Well at least you have thought about that," Grissom replied.

"Look, I've already said I'm sorry, I don't know what else you want me to do?"

The room fell silent again.

"Ugh, whatever, I'm going to take a bath, I'll be down for dinner later."

After she was gone Grissom still sat on the couch and stared at the spot she just vacated. Next to him, Sara let out a sob. "How did we let this happen Gil, she is 16 for God's sake."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this shot little chapter! I'm not totally positive where this is heading, or where exactly I want to take it so I would really enjoy some help and your inputs! Please review and let me know what you think! I will try to update soon!**

**A/N 2: If you did like this so far check out some of my other stuff, I really appreciate the support! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews thus far! I'm really glad to hear you guys are enjoying it! This chapter is probably the format that the rest of the story will be, although I'm still not exactly sure where I'm going to take it yet... **

**No beta, so any mistakes are mine. Anyways Enjoy!**

* * *

Grissom hugged Sara from his spot on the couch and whispered, "I don't know honey, I just don't know."

"I…we….ugh" Sara sobbed. "What can we do Gil? We have to help her; you and I both know how this could turn out if we don't. We've seen it before."

"We will help her honey. After we get everything figured out, we will help her. In the mean time, I'm going to go and dig out some old pregnancy books from our office." He then kissed Sara and headed down the hall.

Sara remained on the couch and let her thoughts consume her.

_Pregnant? How in the hell did I get pregnant? God, what is Gil going to say? We've never talked about children…_

_Sara sat on the bathroom floor and cried for forty-five minutes. That is where Grissom found her when he returned home from the store._

"_Honey? Where are you? I've got your favorite, caramel and pecan swirl cheesecake!"_

"_I'm… (sniff)…in the… (sniff)…bathroom," Sara choked out between sobs._

"_What's wrong sweetheart? Why are you on the floor, and why are you crying? Honey, what's wrong?" Grissom asked kneeling next to her on the floor._

_She handed him the test without saying a word. She kept her eyes downcast afraid to see his reaction. After he hadn't said anything for a solid two minutes Sara looked up. Had she not been so scared herself she would have smiled back at Grissom._

_He was grinning like a fool. A fool, she thought. What has gotten into him? Doesn't he understand what this means? A child, we have to raise one, TOGETHER, just us and a baby! Doesn't he get that? Why is he still smiling?_

_Sara's thoughts were interrupted when Grissom placed a loving kiss to her temple. "Please stop crying honey." He hugged her close and continued, "Sara I'm not sure how you feel about this, but I for one am happy. We're going to have a child, part of me AND part of you, together. You are the only person I have ever wanted to have a child with Sara, I love you." He kissed her on the mouth this time and waited for her to speak._

"_You mean that?" She asked like a scared child who had just been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing._

"_Of course I mean it sweetheart! I love you. So much, but I always thought children were out of the question. Now however, it's happening, and I couldn't be happier that it's with the only women I have every truly loved."_

_Sara smiled at his words and kissed him. "I love you too. And as long as we are in this together, then I have nothing else to be but happy!"_

_With that they got up off the bathroom floor and headed to the kitchen for some of Sara's favorite caramel and pecan swirl cheesecake._

An hour later Sara was in the kitchen putting the final touches on the salad.

"Hey honey, smells good, what did you make?" Grissom asked as he walked behind her and kissed her neck softly.

At his touch Sara immediately felt warmer; she sighed and replied, "Julia's favorite, eggplant parmesan with garlic bread and a salad.

"Julia's favorite huh?"

"Yeah, well, I want her to know that we still love her. It's the best I can do for the time being." She shrugged and continued her preparations for their dinner.

"I suppose," he agreed, "you want me to go get her?"

"Nah, I'll do it, you want to set the table?"

"Sure sweetheart, no problem." Grissom smiled and then turned to grab some plates from the cupboard.

Julia was sitting on her bed when there was a knock at her door, "yeah?"

Sara opened the door and took a tentative step inside, "hey, um…dinner is ready."

"Okay," came Julia's cold reply.

Still a little uncomfortable Sara gave a small smile and said, "I um, made your favorite, eggplant parmesan with garlic bread."

Softening her tone Julia asked, "you did?"

"Yeah," Sara said with her smile growing, "I did."

When they got to the dining room Grissom had everything ready to go.

"Welcome ladies," he said when he saw them enter the room, "your dinner is served."

They ate in a semi-comfortable silence, everyone afraid to bring up the subject they knew would eventually have to be talked about.

After dinner, Sara was getting ready to clean up and start the dishes when she was interrupted by Julia, "I can do it mom, you made dinner."

At Julia's small smile Sara sat back down and turned toward Grissom, "You do realize that we're going to have to talk about this eventually."

Grissom was about the reply but was cut off by Julia's voice coming from the kitchen, "Um, mom I can still hear you you know, I'm only in the next room. There just happens to be this thing in the wall that some people would call a hole. See it is set up to go with the breakfast bar and it allows me to be able to see you and hear the things you say, even if I'm in here." Julia's voice trailed off as she turned around to continue cleaning the dishes.

"God Gil, what are we going to do?" Sara asked as she leaned into Grissom's side.

"HELLO! I'm still right here! I can HEAR you mom." Julia snarled.

"Hey, do NOT talk to your MOTHER like that!" Grissom said raising his voice to emphasize certain words and get his point across.

"Sorry dad," came her sarcastic reply.

"That's enough Julia. Apologize to your mother and then go to your room, finish your homework or something. No phone, no computer, no car. Not until you settle down and think about the situation you have gotten yourself into. Do you understand me?"

Defeated Julia had no other choice but to obey her father's wishes, "yes sir."

Walking over to Sara, Julia stopped and hung her head, "I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean to smart off and talk back to you. I'll be in my room." With her head still hung Julia walked away from her disappointed parents and headed up the stairs toward her room.

_After they found out Sara was pregnant they decided that once the baby was born Grissom would retire. Sara would take her maternity leave and use up some vacation time; she would return to work (changing to day shift) leaving Grissom to be the stay-at-home dad._

_Their situation was working wonderfully and everyone was happy. _

_One day after Sara had an extremely difficult case, she decided to take a few days off and spend some time with her husband and three-year-old daughter._

_Julia came bouncing into her parent's room at 6:25AM and demanded breakfast. Wanting to let Sara sleep in, Grissom grabbed their little girl by her feet and took her giggling upside down and into the kitchen._

"_What would you like to eat my little lady bug?" Grissom asked his three-year-old daughter._

_Smiling she said "pam-cakes daddy!"_

"_Pancakes huh?" Grissom laughed._

"_Yea, pam-cakes"_

"_Alright, I think we can do that," he smiled, "do you want to help make them?"_

"_Yea! Yea! Yea!"_

_They proceeded to make pancakes, most of them a little lumpy, some runny, and a few with some egg shells in them, but they were made with love so Grissom happily ate them with his young daughter._

"_So Julia, what do you want to do today?" Grissom asked as he gently washed her small hands and face._

"_Play!" She screeched. _

"_Play what?"_

"_Play outside! Play with puppy!"_

"_Oh you want to go outside huh? I think we can handle that. Let's go get you changed okay? Then we can go play outside."_

_The little girl happily scurried across the floor to head to her room._

_Once she was dressed in purple shorts and a green shirt with small purple flowers on it, the two of them headed outside to play._

_After a half and hour Julia spotted a small butterfly. "Daddy, daddy! What that?"_

"_What's what sweetie?"_

"_That," she pointed._

"_Ah, that is a butterfly sweetheart." _

_Grissom learned early on that it was pointless to go all "entomologist" on his three-year-old daughter. Sara had once found him reading their daughter an entomology textbook. She took the book away and handed him some Dr. Seuss tongue-twister. When he looked at her all she said was, "Gil, she is three, she doesn't care about your bugs," she then smiled and walked away._

_Julia's giggle brought Grissom back to the task at hand. "Can we keep it daddy?"_

_Looking down at her pleading face Grissom said, "I'm sorry sweetheart, but I think we should leave this little guy in his original habitat."_

"_haptitat?"_

_Grissom laughed, "No sweetie, hab-i-tat. Like where he lives. Just like you live in the house," he pointed to their house, "this little guy lives outside."_

"_oohh," the small girl replied. "Daddy can we make mommy pam-cakes?"_

_Grissom was astounded at the little girl's ability to change subjects so quickly. "Uh, yeah sure. If you want to."_

_Twenty minutes later and both full of flower Grissom grabbed the tray to take upstairs. "Okay sweetheart, but really quiet. We want to surprise mommy," Grissom whispered._

_Putting a tiny finger over her lips and making a "shhuush" sound, she turned and headed toward the stairs._

_Quietly opening the door Julia tip-toed across the floor of her parent's room and to her mother's side of the bed._

"_MOMMY, MOMMY, WAKE UP!" Julia yelled. "WE MADE YOU PAM-CAKES MOMMY!"_

_Sara pulled the covers off her head and stared into the tiny flour covered face of her three-year-old daughter; she couldn't help but smile. She grabbed the small girl and lifted her onto the bed. _

"_Thanks sweetie, this looks amazing," she smiled and kissed the top of her daughter's head._

_She continued smiling as she looked up at Grissom. "Thanks to you to, you look amazing as well." He leaned down to give her a kiss and whispered in her ear, "watch out for egg shells."_

_Sara laughed, and Grissom gave her a lopsided smile._

_Grissom sat down beside his two favorite girls and listened as Julia told her mom about the butterfly they found. He smiled to himself, and wished it could stay like that forever. _

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know how you guys feel about this so far! I'm always up for suggestions! I'll try and update again soon!**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews! I had a little writer's block on this one, not sure where I wanted to go with it. In the end I pushed through and like where it went! Please let me know what you think!**

**A/N 2: No Beta so any mistakes are mine. I hope there aren't too many but toward the end there might be a few, I'm pretty tired but I wanted to get this out as soon as possible! If I find too many I will just repost later, but in the mean time, please enjoy!**

** P.S. I realize I'm rambling and I think this is pretty clear, but just to make sure, italicized parts are flashbacks of Sara and Grissom. **

* * *

The day started out as normal as any other; Grissom had gotten up early to shower and get dressed before Sara had to wake up for work. It had become a routine of sorts ever since Sara had first got pregnant all those years ago.

After showering and getting ready for the day, Grissom would return to bed and slowly wake Sara. He would start by softly stroking her hair; his hand would continue its slow movement to her cheek where his fingers would gently graze her skin. By this time, Sara would more than likely be awake, however; she would lay still and let Grissom continue his morning rituals.

After kissing her forehead, Grissom would whisper that he loves her in her ear. He would then be greeted by her sparkling brown eyes and a loving kiss. After lying in bed for a few minutes Sara would retreat to the bathroom to start getting for work while Grissom would head down the hall. After waking Julia, he would go down to the kitchen to start breakfast.

Sara would come down first, and help Grissom finish getting breakfast ready. It was in those short stolen moments that they kept their relationship fresh. Whether it was just a small touch while exchanging a utensil, or a quiet look between them that told the other exactly what they were thinking. Sara and Grissom both relied on those small moments throughout the years.

Julia would come down just before the food was ready and take her seat at the table. Grissom would serve breakfast and Sara would get the drinks. Small talk would be made and the morning paper would be read. All in all it was a nice routine that they had come to accept throughout the years.

This day however, things would go a little differently after breakfast. Usually, Sara would just drop Julia off at school on her way to work, but today the whole family was headed to the doctors.

"What time is your appointment?" Grissom asked before sliding the pineapple off his fork and into his mouth.

"Uh, it's at 9. They said I should be there around 8:30 though, paper work and stuff I guess." Julia replied while keeping her eyes on her plate.

They hadn't talked the "situation" much in the last day in a half. She knew her parents were disappointed in her, they had told her as much. She had messed around. She knew what she was doing, but she did it anyways.

Her mom had warned her of what could happen when she started dating; but hey, what did parents know? It's not like hers were the most socially inept people in the world anyways.

"Yeah, there was a ton of paper work." Sara chimed in, "we'd better get going then."

Twenty minutes later the three of them walked through the front doors of the doctor's office and headed straight for the receptionist's desk.

Sara was the one to speak to the secretary, "hi, we're here for an appointment."

"Name please?"

"Julia Grissom," Sara answered.

"Okay Julia, I'm just going to…"

Sara interrupted the woman, "oh, no um, I'm Sara. This," she pointed to Julia, "is Julia."

"Oh, my apologies, to both of you," smiled the secretary. She then faced Julia and said, "Then I'm just going to have you fill out this paper work and return it when you're finished. What time is the scheduled appointment?"

"9," Julia responded.

"Good plenty of time," she said with another smile.

_She must be used to young girls coming in for appointments, _Sara thought.

Julia took the paperwork and a pen then proceeded to cross the waiting room with her parents.

While Julia started her paper work, her parents remained quiet. Grissom linked his fingers through Sara's and gave her hand a small squeeze; she automatically returned the gesture and offered him a tight smile.

_Grissom took his seat next to Sara on the cold plastic chair. He linked his fingers through Sara's and gave her hand a small squeeze; she automatically returned the gesture and flashed her bright "Sara Smile."_

_He had never been in this situation before. He wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to do. Was he supposed to help Sara with the paper work? He wasn't even sure if he was allowed to talk at a voice above a whisper. Since he had nothing better to do he decided on one of his favorite activities, people watching._

_There was a young couple a few seats down from them; he would guess about 23 or 24. They looked excited so he assumed it was their first child. He wondered what he and Sara looked like to them. An old man with a younger beautiful woman, they probably thought of him as a pervert. He really didn't care._

_He turned his attention across the room to the other couple; they appeared to both be in their early to mid forties. They didn't have any paper work to fill out so he could safely guess that this wasn't their first child. By the look on the man's face he could assume that the reason they were here was probably an "accident."_

_The man across the room looked up and smiled at Grissom. He smiled back and then continued to look around the room. The walls were filled with pictures of babies at various ages, and the far corner contained a few small toys._

_Toys._

_Grissom hadn't thought about toys. Sure he knew they would eventually need to get toys; they would need to get clothes and furniture too. It was there that it hit him, an actual child that he and Sara would have to care for—together—just the two of them and a baby._

_Sara must have noticed a change in his demeanor because she gently squeezed his hand again. When he looked into her eyes he realized that she was just as nervous and scared as he was._

"_Don't worry Gil, we will be fine," she said a voice just above a whisper._

"_As long as I have you with me sweetheart, I have no doubt."_

"_You do to have doubt," she teased, "you just don't have as much doubt as you would if I weren't in this with you." He smiled. "But then of course, if I wasn't in this with you, well, you obviously wouldn't be here. Would you now?"_

"_That my dear, is correct," he replied while subconsciously rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb._

_Sara seemed to be thinking about something and then suddenly asked, "Did you realize that I said the word "you" seven times in those last two sentences?"_

_He laughed. "No sweetheart I didn't notice. Only "you" would notice something like that," he joked, earning him a playful slap on the arm._

"_Sara Grissom?"_

_Grissom looked at Sara and started to stand up, "That's us," he smiled._

"_Indeed it is."_

"Julia Grissom?"

"You want us to come with you?" Sara asked.

"Would you…please? I'm kinda nervous. I think it just hit me you know, an actual child that I have to care for. Like…a baby," Julia said quietly.

Sara and Grissom both smiled at her words, they knew exactly what she was talking about.

The appointment didn't take long, so they were back on the road by 10:30. "We're just going to drop you off at school, is that okay?" Grissom asked.

"Uh, yeah that's fine," Julia said.

When they pulled up outside of the school Julia made no move to get out. Sara turned around in the front seat to look at her daughter, "Hey, you going to go in?"

"Yeah, I um…" her words trailed off as Sara noticed a tear start to roll down her cheek.

"What's wrong honey?" Sara voice was full of concern.

"It's nothing. I just…well want to thank you."

"We…" Sara stopped after seeing Julia shake her head.

"No, I mean really thank you. You guys have been so, so…"

"Understanding?" Grissom said.

Julia smiled and said, "Well I was going to say "cool about all of this, but I guess understanding would work better. I just don't think I would be able to handle something like this if you guys weren't there for me, you know?"

"We know honey. Look, we understand this isn't the deal situation you wanted to be in a month before you turn 17, but it IS the situation you are in so we will help you deal with it. As bad as this may sound Julia, things like this happen all the time. Nobody thinks it will happen to them; everyone knows the risks, but they do it anyway. I am just glad that you felt comfortable enough to come to your father and I about this like an adult. You chose to handle this in a very mature way, and I for one appreciate it. Coming to us the way you did allowed us to be able to "be cool about it." Most young women your age would have freaked out and chose a different option."

Julia had a flowing stream of tears down her cheeks by this point, but Sara pressed on, "We had reason to be upset and disappointed right away, but what kind of parents would be if we just a banded you? We are trying to show you a good example of how to deal with things you never thought possible. You understand that, right?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, I think I do."

"Good," Grissom said. Just know that we are here for you sweetheart. With this, and anything else that happens throughout your life, we are here for you."

Julia unbuckled her seat belt and lunged for the driver's seat. Kissing her dad on the cheek and throwing her arms around his neck she said, "thanks dad; for everything. I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart." He replied.

"And you," she said turning to Sara, "I hope I'm half the mom you are someday! I love you so much."

"Oh honey, I love you too." Sara choked out before tears of her own traveled down her face. Sara hugged her daughter tight and whispered, "I love you too."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm going to try and get one out tomorrow, not sure if that will happen I have quite a bit of homework so please bare with me! Please review and let me know what you think!** **Thanks so much!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First off, I would like to apologize for the time between updates. I'm really busy right now, but I hope to get up at least one chapter up a week (most likely on the weekend), so please be patient. Secondly, thanks for all who have been reviewing! It really helps motivate me to keep going! Finally, no beta so any mistakes are mine, but I hope you enjoy!!!**

* * *

"Mom?" Julia waited a few seconds before calling again, "MOTHER!?!?"

"Julia? How come you're home so early from school?"

"I need to talk to you," Julia said anxiously.

"I'm doing the laundry, can you come in here and talk?"

Julia hurried down the hall and into the laundry room. When she got there, she found here mom bent over a laundry basket separating colors from whites.

"What do you need to talk about sweetheart?" Sara asked without looking up from what she was doing.

"I um..I, uh…" Julia stuttered.

It was then that Sara noticed her daughter was crying. She immediately set down the clothes she was holding and pulled Julia into a hug. "Shhh, sweetheart. It's okay; it's going to be okay." Sara continued to hold onto Julia and try to calm her down. "What's wrong sweetie? Why are you crying?"

"I just thought." Julia let out a sob, "I just thought that he loved me mom."

"Oh god honey, what happened?"

_Julia was finally ready to tell the father of her baby. It had been two weeks since the doctors' visit with her parents and everything had been going well. They had been bonding more, spending nights playing games and actually having conversations over dinner. She even felt herself growing closer to her mom._

_Of course, they had gotten along before this whole "situation" had started, but something just felt different now. Different in a good way though, and it almost made her feel happy that something like this had finally given her the relationship with her mother that she always wanted. It maybe wasn't the best way to go about getting the relationship, but she would take what she could get. _

_So now here she was, saying goodbye to her mom in the car and heading into school; "today is the day" she thought to herself._

_It was closing in on 6__th__ hour. Only two more hours left and the day would be over; however, she still hadn't seen Derek to tell him about the baby._

_She knew he had baseball practice after school, so she figured it would be best to find him now and "get it over with." _

_Just as she was about to give up and head to class, she saw Derek walking down the hallway…hand in hand with a pretty cheerleader._

_It broke her heart._

_Julia grabbed her backpack shut her locker, and headed home. _

"Oh Julia, I'm so sorry honey. What do you want me to do, can I get you anything? Are you hungry, thirsty? Do you want me to kick his ass?"

The last question earned a small smile from Julia. "That's my girl," Sara said, then kissed Julia's hair. "Come on sweetheart, let's go down to the kitchen and fix something that will help that broken heart of yours."

"You really think food will help me right now?" Julia asked.

Sara laughed out loud at this, "You have no idea sweetheart. There were times I ate entire pies when I was mad at your father."

Julia laughed then looked at her mom and said, "I like this," before continuing on to the kitchen.

"You like what?" Sara asked, "Hearing me reminisce about your father?"

"Well that," she smiled, "but more importantly, I like this." She said gesturing between her and Sara, "the bonding."

Sara smiled down at her daughter, put her arm around Julia's shoulder and sighed, "Me too honey, me too."

"_Mommy, mommy! Look what I can do." Julia squealed._

"_Okay sweetie, Mommy's watching." Sara smiled as she watched her 4-year-old daughter climb the steps of the "big" slide._

"_Ready mommy?"_

"_Ready sweetie, go ahead!"_

_Julia let go of the bar at the top of the slide and zoomed down her waiting mom. She giggled all the way down and fell into the arms of Sara at the bottom of the slide._

"_Good job Julia! You are such a big girl." Sara kissed the top of her daughter's head and then added, "And for being such a good big girl, how about we go and get some ice cream before we go meet daddy? How does that sound?"_

"_Ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream! I love ice cream mommy!"_

"_I know sweetheart. So what do you say, should we go get some?"_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Julia smiled and took off running toward the car._

"_What flavor do you want Julia?" Sara asked before they got to the front of the line._

"_Umm…the blue one!" Julia said proudly._

"_Blue moon? Good choice. What do you think, should we get some extra for daddy?"_

"_Yeah! Daddy likes the white stuff," Julia smiled, then added, "that way he can add bugs to it later."_

_Sara smiled, "That's right honey. Your daddy is one crazy guy," but I still love him anyway, Sara thought to herself._

_They got their ice cream and headed to a booth near the back. Sara loved days like this, just being able to spend time with Julia. She would be heading off to school soon, and everything was going to change._

_While Sara was thinking about Julia starting school, she failed to notice how messy Julia was. She was covered in blue ice cream from her forehead down to her shirt and all over her hands, it was everywhere._

"_Mommy, I'm messy." Julia giggled._

"_Huh?" Sara looked at her daughter, "Oh my God."_

_Sara took Julia to the small bathroom and proceeded to clean her off. "What am I going to do with you little girl?" She asked jokingly.  
_

_Julia smiled, "You love me mommy!"_

"_You betcha kiddo. I will always love you." Sara smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead, "come on, let's go take daddy his ice cream."_

Grissom was welcomed home with the sight of his daughter and wife curled together on the couch. On the coffee table lay a half empty box of chocolates, and two empty bowls that he assumed had once been filled with blue moon ice cream. He smiled at the sight before him.

He gently ran his fingers through Sara's hair, "Sara, wake up sweetheart."

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at him. "Hey," she yawned and got up from the couch.

"What happened in here?" He asked as he straightened Julia's legs so she was spread out on the couch.

"You don't even want to know," sighed Sara.

Grissom re-covered his daughter with the blanket, kissed her forehead, and grabbed Sara's hand leading her to their bedroom.

"Oh?" He asked.

"I'll tell ya later, right now I just want to lay down with you."

"That bad huh? Is it about Julia? Is she doing okay?" His voice was full of concern.

"She's fine, for now. I don't know what to do Gil. This is all so foreign, so...never what I expected." Sara leaned into Grissom's side as they got into bed.

"I know what you're saying. I feel like I don't even know my own daughter. I mean, I watched her grow up everyday and she was always my sweet little girl, and now. .." he trailed off. "Well, now she is all grown up and I miss my sweet little girl. When did this all happen?"

"I don't know Gil, I just don't know." Sara sighed and leaned further into Grissom, "I do know that I love you though. That will never change."

Grissom hugged Sara closer to him, "I love you too honey, I always will."

Falling asleep quickly, Grissom dreamt of his life with Sara and how happy he was.

Mean while, Sara lay awake worrying about their daughter, and what the future would hold for her. She just wished that everything would work out okay in the end.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this short little chapter! Any input is greatly appreciated**! **Thanks so much for taking the time to read this story. :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: First off I just want to apologize for this being late. I have had some MAJOR writer's block with this thing, and school right now is crazy. I'm going to try and get another chapter up soon to make up for the delay, but I do apologize. Secondly, thank you to everyone who has been reviewing! It means a ton and helps keep me motivated! So thanks! I really hope you like this chapter, it was pretty hard to write but I think it came okay in the end (hopefully).** **Finally, no beta so any mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Julia? Honey, where are you?" 

"In my room Dad."

Grissom walked down the hallway to his daughter's room. He had a few questions he wanted to ask her, but he had no idea where to begin. He and Sara had discussed what happened at school the other day but together decided that Julia would at least tell her dad when the time was right.

He was nervous, Gil Grissom, PhD, speaker in front of large groups, world renown entomologist was scared; to talk to his daughter. _What has gotten into me?_ He wondered. _It's only Julia; you have talked to her about hundreds of things._

He knocked on the door and waited for Julia to allow him inside. She must have been able to sense his nervousness because she didnt't look him in the eyes. Julia walked across her room to reclaim the seat at her desk, while Grissom chose to sit on the bed.

"So, uh...what's up dad?"

"Huh?"

"I asked what's up. As in, why are you in here?" Julia smiled to make sure he knew he was being teased.

"Oh, yea um, well you see the thing is…I ah…" Grissom stuttered himself into silence.

"You talked to mom didn't you? She tell you everything?" Julia sat back in her chair and crossed her arms waiting for his answer.

"God, you are just like her aren't you. I don't know how you two do it, but you read right through me like a damn book." Grissom smiled and shook his head. "Yes, I talked to your mother and yes I believe she told me everything."

"And…"

"And, come on over here Julia. Sit by your old man for a while," he said patting the bed beside him.

Julia vacated her spot across the room and slowly walked over to her father. She sat next to him on the bed; he pulled her closer putting his arm around her and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You know I love you right?" He asked.

"Uh-huh," she softly grunted her answer to try and hide the fact that she was crying.

"You know, you are just like your mother in many ways," he said with a smirk.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she can't hide the fact that she has been crying from me either," Grissom stated as he reached down and lifted Julia's chin so he could kiss her forehead.

"That obvious huh?" She laughed.

"Oh yea," Grissom paused to think, "So, how are you sweetheart? Are you doing okay? Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine."

"Another trait you seem to have stolen from your mother," he smirked. "How are you REALLY doing?"

"Wow, you're good," Julia smiled.

"No sweetheart, I have just lived with your mom for almost 20 years. I learned early how to tell when my girls are hiding something."

"Oh, I guess I'm busted then huh?"

"Definitely. Seriously though sweetheart, please tell me what's wrong. I can' help you if I don't know what is the matter. And I really want to help you honey."

"Well, if you insist."

"I do."

"Okay," Julia started, "for starters I hate boys," she sighed. "I'm sure mom already told you that Derek was with another girl the other day when I tried to tell him about the baby. I didn't know what to do dad. I was so freaked out before, and now it looks like I have to do this all on my own and that makes it even worse."

"Honey, you are not in this alone. Your mother and I will be here for you no matter what. Whether this Derek kid gets his act together or not, you will always have your mother and me."

"I know dad," she smiled up at him. "I'm so sorry that I have had to put you through you this. I never meant to, it was never supposed to happen you know? I thought I was in love dad. I thought he loved me."

"Sweetheart, I know you never meant for this to happen. And I'm sorry that you were hurt honey, but we will get through this. Okay?"

"Okay dad. But…do you uh, do you think I should still tell Derek? About the baby I mean."

"Yeah, I think you should. He has the right to know. Whether or not he chooses to be a man about his actions and step up is another matter altogether. But he does deserve to know sweetheart."

"Yeah, I guess your right."

"Good. Well I guess as long as you are okay and you know that your mom and I are always here to talk, then I'm going to go down and help her with dinner. We'll call you down shortly okay?"

"Okay dad and thanks." Julia smiled. "Oh, and tell mom I said thanks for sending you up here."

Grissom laughed, kissed her on the forehead and headed downstairs to help Sara with dinner.

Sara was cutting up a green pepper when Grissom entered the kitchen. "How did it go?" She asked him without looking up.

He continued to walk over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist resting his chin on her shoulder, "she is more and more like you every day do you know that?"

"Scary isn't it?" Sara smirked.

Grissom kissed her neck and sighed, "Yeah it really is," he laughed. "Do you remember that one time when she got into your make-up?"

Sara turned in his arms and gave him a small kiss then laughed, "Oh yes, how could I forget?"

_It was Sara's day off so she decided she was going to sleep in and let Grissom handle Julia until she woke up. Since it was a Saturday she figured that if she slept until about nine they would still have plenty of time to pack a picnic lunch and go to the park._

_When Julia jumped on the bed that morning at 5:30 Grissom reluctantly got up and took her to the kitchen to make breakfast. That way he could busy himself enough to stay awake, and also allow Sara her time to sleep in._

_Julia decided she wanted oatmeal and toast with jam. Grissom decided that that was easy enough and sent Julia to the living room to watch some cartoons while he made her breakfast._

_He was putting the finishing touches on her toast when he called to come back to the kitchen and eat. He then got out a small cup to pour Julia some juice. But she never came when he called._

_Grissom went to the living room to find it empty with the TV turned on. He continued looking throughout the downstairs with no sign of his daughter. Knowing she couldn't have gotten out of the house without the alarm system going off, Grissom headed upstairs._

_The first room he checked was hers, but there was no sign of her in there either. He looked in the hall bathroom and didn't find her there either. He hoped she hadn't woken Sara but figured he mite-as-well check in their room anyway._

_When he opened the door he was relieved to find Sara still sound asleep lightly snoring. He was about to shut the door and continue his search elsewhere when he heard a small giggle; it was coming from their bathroom._

_Grissom made his way as quietly as possible through the room and turned into the bathroom. "Oh God," was all he could manage to say._

_Spread throughout the bathroom was all of Sara's make-up. Three different shades of lipstick were open and sitting on the sink counter. Each one however, had already made their way to Julia's face. On the toilet seat laid Sara's make-up bag with a number of different eye shadows out and being tried on. Julia heard her dad enter and turned to look at him. She smiled her biggest smile and asked Grissom what he thought._

"_I think we are both in trouble is what I think. How did you even get this stuff honey?"_

"_I saw where mommy put it away last time." She answered as if she didn't know what she did was wrong._

"_Ok honey, but why did you put it on? You know this stuff is mommies."_

"_I just wanted to be like mommy. She is always so pretty. I wanted to look just like her. I'm sorry daddy."_

"_It's okay sweetheart, we will just have to clean this all up before mommy wakes up, okay?"_

"_Too late."_

_Grissom froze at the sound of Sara's voice. He had been so content on cleaning up that he never heard her wake up and come to the bathroom._

_He stood up and turned toward Sara with an apologetic face, "I'm sorry sweetheart, I will clean it up, just go back to sleep."_

"_Had I not heard your daughter's reasons for doing this, I would be upset. But," she walked over to Julia and picked her up, "how can you be mad at this face?" _

_Julia giggled and Sara laughed; Grissom thanked God. Together they took pictures of Julia, cleaned up the bathroom, packed a picnic lunch, and then headed out to enjoy the rest of the day. It was an event that none of them would soon forget._

Grissom and Sara talked about old memories and they continued to prepare dinner. Slowly their conversation turned toward the future and what they were going to do.

"Gil, what if this boy wants nothing to do with Julia or this baby?"

"I don't know honey. It's not like we can force him to be in their lives or take care of it."

"Well, I know that, but isn't there anything we can do? Julia shouldn't have to do this on her own."

"She isn't…"

Sara cut him off, "on her own, yes I know we are here. But Gil, that is totally different and you know it. This baby needs two parents as well as grandparents. We can't pretend to be both."

"I know, honey. I just don't know what to tell you."

"Well, we only have a few months to figure this mess out."

"MESS?" Julia cried. "So that is what you think of me now? I'm a mess?"

"No sweetie," Sara tried to recover. "That's not what…"

"You meant? Yeah, I'm sure mom. It's exactly what you meant; it just wasn't what I was supposed to hear! Is that it? God I can't believe you!"

"Honey your mom didn't mean that and you know it."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sure she didn't she mean that I'm a mess right, just that I messed your guys lives up? Is that what she meant dad?"

"JULIA!"

"WHAT?"

No one said a word. The tension was thick and both girls were on the verge of tears. Nobody wanted to budge, but soon Julia couldn't take it any more.

"Well, me and my mess of a life will just leave then. You two can live happily ever after and forget you ever had a daughter."

With that Julia snagged the keys from the side table and bolted toward the door. Her parents stood frozen in the kitchen and watched her leave.

* * *

**A/N 2: I hope you enjoyed this, sorry for the cliff hanger! haha But let me know how you liked/didn't like it. I will try and update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for the kind words about this story! I really hope everyone is enjoying it. This chapter was extremely difficult to write but I hope you all like it. Please continue to let me know what you think! Anything you say if beneficial to me!** **Again, no beta so any mistakes are my own. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"What have I done?" Sara was staring at their front door that her only child had just run out of, screaming back to her that she could forget that she ever had a daughter. "My God Gil, what have I done?" 

"Sara you know she didn't mean that stuff. She is probably just hormonal or something. Don't you remember when you were pregnant?"

"Don't even!"

"Damnit Sara, don't you dare get mad at me for this. We both screwed up, now we both have to come together to find out where she went, and fix this. You know she is just over reacting. All we have to do is explain what we meant by "this mess" with this Derek kid, and she will come home and forget all about it."

Grissom had walked over to where Sara was standing and had pulled her into a hug. He gave her a kiss on the top of her head, and that is when she broke down and began to sob.

"You'd better….be…right." Sara sobbed. "I don't….know what I….would do without….her…OH GOD."

"Shhh, sweetheart calm down honey, it's going to be okay. We just need to make a few calls, and she won't be able to get anywhere. I'll be right back."

Sara continued to cry as Grissom left the kitchen to go and get his cell phone and call Brass. Brass was since retired, but still kept many ties with the police force, as well as stayed extremely close with the Grissom family.

While Grissom was calling Brass, Sara had mustered up the courage to call Catherine. Even since Sara got pregnant with Julia, she and Catherine had formed a bond that continued to grow stronger. They often did things outside of work and tried to get together at least three times a month.

Still, however close anyone was to the Grissom family, no one outside of it knew Julia's secret, and her parents intended to keep it that way for now.

"Brass"

"Jim, its Gil."

"Gil, how've you been? It's been a while."

"Yeah, uh sorry Jim. Look, I need a favor…"

"Sure, something the matter?"

"Actually, yea um…I need to you to put out an AP out on, shit hang on…(honey whose car did she take? Mine)…okay Jim put it out on Sara's car please."

"What happened Gil?"

"It's Julia, she um…well she overheard Sara and me talking, and she took off. Look it's only been about five minutes, but we don't want to take any chances."

"You got it buddy. I'll let you know when I find something out."

"Thanks Jim. We really appreciate this."

Grissom hung up the phone and headed back to the kitchen to where Sara was on the phone with Catherine.

"I know Cath, she has just never done anything like this before."

"Sara, you of all people should know that with your's and Gil's tempers it's a wonder that it took her 16 years to blow up and run off for the first time. Lindsey did this to me when she was 12."

"Really reassuring Catherine, really reassuring."

"Okay, I'm sorry, but Sara she's going to be okay. You have to trust her. She is growing up. She's going to want to start doing things on her own."

"You have no idea," Sara mumbled.

"Anyways, look I'll keep an eye out and call Lindsey and tell her too, who knows maybe she just went over there."

"God I hope so."

"Alright, well keep me informed if anything comes up."

"Thanks Cath, I will."

Sara hung up the phone and turned toward Grissom. He opened his arms to her and held her tight.

"God Gil, we really screwed up didn't we?"

"No sweetheart, we didn't. I'm telling you, all this is was a misunderstanding. Julia heard part of our conversation, jumped to a conclusion and left to cool off. She's going to come back Sara. I promise."

_Seven years ago a simple misunderstanding is what had Julia waiting at her elementary school until 5pm. When her Aunt Catherine finally got the message to come and pick her up._

_Sara had been pulling a double, and had forgotten that Grissom had a late meeting. Grissom arrived home around 6pm and was surprised to find the house empty. He figured that Sara had probably taken Julia out to eat because she figured Grissom wouldn't be home in time to cook dinner._

_He went about his normal nightly routine, never checking the answering machine for messages. He had turned his cell phone off due to the meeting and had completely forgotten about it. Even since he retired, he never used his phone often enough to remember to keep it on all the time. It was something Sara always reminded him of, but he blamed it on his "old age."_

_Meanwhile, Sara had been called out to a mass murder in Henderson and never had the chance to call Grissom and tell him she would be home late. When she was finally ready to head back to the lab she checked her phone for messages. She had three from Julia's school and two from Catherine. She decided that since the school was probably closed at 7pm she would just call Catherine._

"_Hey Cath, what's up?"_

"_Oh nothing, your daughter and I are enjoying some pizza and watching a movie."_

"_Julia? Why do you have her?"_

"_I should be asking you the same damn question."_

"_What are you talking about Catherine? Where in the hell is Gil?"_

"_He is your husband, how the hell should I know?"_

"_Cath, look I'm sorry. I don't know why you would have Julia, I'm kinda freaking out…where do you think Gil is? How long have you had her?"_

"_I'm sure he is fine Sara. I called his cell but you know how he is with that thing, it was turned off. I called the house around 5pm. when I picked Julia up from school and left a message but he probably didn't check that even if he is home."_

"_She was at school until 5pm? My God, I'm a horrible mother Catherine!"_

"_Oh please Sara, it was just a small misunderstanding. Come pick her up take her home, she's already been fed. And don't worry about it, you know I love to watch her every now and then anyways." Catherine said smiling._

"_Well thanks Cath, I really do appreciate this. I'm on my way to the lab to drop this stuff off so I should be there in about twenty minutes, is that okay?"_

"_Yup sounds good. I will see you then."_

"_Thanks Cath, I owe you!"_

"_Don't mention it, see you soon."_

_Sara hung up the phone and then immediately started to dial the home phone number. After three rings Grissom picked up._

"_Hello."_

"_What the hell is wrong with you?"_

"_Sara?"_

"_Yes its Sara, your wife, mother of your daughter. Remember her Gil. Your daughter, 7-years-old, brown curly hair and bright blue eyes, answers to the name Julia."_

"_Sara what are you talking about?"_

"_Julia. Damnit Gil, why did you shove her off on Catherine. What is so important, that you can't even…"_

_Grissom cut her off, "What are you talking about Sara? I haven't seen Julia since she left for school this morning. You remember, you took her to school and picked her up because I had that late meeting tonight. And then…"_

"_What? What meeting? I never picked Julia up?"_

"_Never picked her up? Where the hell is she Sara?"_

"_Catherine has her. She said she tried calling you but of course, your cell was off, and you never check the messages so I guess she didn't get a hold of you."_

"_How long has Catherine had her?"_

"_Since 5pm. I'm heading over there after I drop this evidence off. We'll be home in about forty minutes."_

"_I'm sorry Sara. I thought you remembered I had a meeting tonight, this is my fault."_

_"No it's not Gil, it's both of our faults. Look I'm sorry I blew up at you, but I have to go. I will see you at home in a while."_

"_Okay honey, I'm sorry, and I love you."_

"_I love you too. Oh, and Gil?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Julia ate, but I'm starving. Do you mind heating something up?"_

"_Sure honey that's fine. I'll see you in a little bit. Bye."_

Not five minutes after Grissom and Sara had made their phone calls, the front door opened.

"Geez, how many people did you guys call? I was only gone five minutes."

"Oh my God, you're back." Sara forgot just how mad she was and pulled Julia into a very firm hug. "I'm so sorry. What you heard, it wasn't what it sounded like, you're not a mess sweetheart, and you have not messed up mine or your father's lives. You are what makes us who we are. We could never forget you."

"I'm sorry mom. I didn't mean what I said before I left. I guess I was just hormonal. You remember how it was." Julia said trying to lighten the mood.

That comment had Grissom just about double over in full out laughter. He received a death stare from Sara and a very confused look from his daughter.

"Yes Julia, I remember how it was." Sara remarked still glaring at Grissom.

"Seriously though, how many people did you call? Aunt Catherine and Uncle Nick both called me while I was on the phone getting an ear full from Uncle Jim."

Sara and Grissom both smirked. "It doesn't matter," answered Sara. "All that matter is that your home now."

"I am sorry, I won't ever leave like that again. I didn't mean to worry you guys so much."

"Just don't run off without at least talking to us first okay?"

Julia smiled, "okay dad. I promise."

* * *

**A/N 2: Sorry I went all mushy on you guys! I figured it was nicer than the last cliffhanger I left you with! I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think! Thanks so much for reading. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am SOOOO sorry this is late guys...I have been really busy with school, and then I went on vacation and didn't have the internet for like 2 weeks :( I know, excuses excuses...SORRY...and to top it off this is a short chapter. I hope you enjoy it anyway. Any mistakes are mine, and I'm hoping to get another chapter up pretty quickly! Please stick with me!**

* * *

When Julia was about 6 months pregnant it began getting quite obvious; although she wasn't showing very much it was still enough for the rumors to start at school. Sara had talked to Julia about setting the rumors straight but decided to let Julia make the final decision.

In the end, Julia told only her closest friends and Derek (the father). Her friends took it much better than he did. Derek decided that it would probably be easier for both him and Julia if he wasn't in the baby's life. He said he would help pay with what little money he had, but Julia told him that if he didn't want to be in the baby's life then she didn't want his money.

When Julia told her parents about Derek's decision they made sure she knew that they would always be there to help her out.

A few weeks later Sara and Julia were talking about telling everyone about the baby. Julia was pushing 7 months now and it was getting impossible to hide. They were making cookies one afternoon when suddenly Julia asked, "Mom, did you ever just feel really fat?" 

"Ha, did I ever! Julia you should have seen me honey, I was huge. Just ask your father."

"Yeah right, like dad would tell me you were fat." Julia smiled.

"Sweetheart, if he told me, he would tell you."

"He did not! Dad told you you were fat?"

"He most definitely did." Sara said remembering that day very clearly.

"_Gil? Gil where the hell are my stretchy pants?"_

"_I don't know sweetheart did you check the dirty laundry?"_

"_Of course I did. I couldn't find them in there."_

"_Well, I don't know where they are. Can't you just wear something else?"_

"_Not exactly, those pants seem to be the only thing that fits me these days." Sara said sounding a little depressed._

"_I suppose, you have gained quite a bit of weight…." Grissom suddenly stopped talking and looked up to see Sara glaring down at him._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Honey I didn't mean…." Grissom started to apologize._

"_Oh, I think I'm well aware of what you meant Gilbert. You just called me fat."_

"_No. I mean, well technically yes, but Sara come on, you kind of set me up for that one. What else was I supposed to say?"_

"_Oh I don't know, how about something like, 'don't worry honey you are still beautiful to me', or maybe, 'don't worry about it sweetheart it's just the baby, you're not fat.'"_

"_Sara I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean to call you fat honey. And you ARE beautiful, and it IS just the baby, and I really REALLY love you."_

"_Do you know how difficult it is to stay mad at you when you give me those damn puppy dog eyes?" Sara asked with a smirk._

"_Yes, I do know. That is why I give them to you all the time," Grissom said as he pulled Sara down onto the bed and kissed her soundly._

"_I love you too by the way." She said in between kisses._

"_I know you do sweetheart."_

"Wow, I can't believe he said that!" Julia said laughing.

"Yup, he sure did."

"He sure did what?" Grissom asked as he came into the kitchen.

"He," Sara pointed at him, "called me fat when I was pregnant with his daughter."

"Oh," Grissom said sheepishly. He walked over to Sara and kissed her forehead, "sorry about that."

"You've long been forgiven," Sara said.

After a few minutes of silence in the kitchen Julia spoke up, "So dad, how do I look today?"

"Not fat at all honey, not fat at all," Grissom smirked.

"Good answer." Sara and Julia replied simultaneously.

* * *

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Wow, so I am truly sorry that it has taken me this long to get back to this story. I do however, plan on finishing it very soon!! I just want to thank everyone (if you have) for sticking with this story, and especially if you have reviewed it means a ton!**

**A/N 2: Also, any mistake is mine. Sorry again for the delay, but I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Gil are you ready?"

"Yes honey, I just have to grab to my coat."

Sara had talked things over with Grissom, and together they decided that they would tell their old team and closest friends about Julia's pregnancy that way they would throw her a surprise baby shower.

Julia, who was currently waiting in the car for her parents, was in the 7th month of her pregnancy. Everything was going well to date and she was getting very excited about the baby. However, she still didn't know the sex of the baby, only because she wanted to be surprised just like her parents were.

"_Come on Gil, we have to leave to now in order to make it to the appointment on time."_

_Today was the day, Sara Grissom was going to find out the sex of her baby, and she couldn't have been more excited._

"_Sara I'm right here, and besides sweetheart, even if we leave in another 15 minutes we will still be early for the appointment."_

"_Ugh, whatever, let's go."_

_Grissom opened the front door for Sara and quietly followed her outside._

_The ride to the doctor's office was quick and quiet, with Grissom managing to get them there a good 25 minutes early. "Go ahead and take a seat sweetheart, I will go tell them that we are here."_

"_Okay, thanks" Sara replied quickly kissing Grissom before taking a seat and grabbing a magazine._

_Twenty minutes later, they got called back into the examination room and went through all the routine tests before Sara laid back and got ready for the ultrasound. _

"_Okay Mrs. Grissom, you know the routine the gel will be a little cold."_

"_That's okay,_ _I'm ready."_

_After a few minutes the nurse turned to look at Sara and Grissom, "well everything looks and sounds good. Do you want to know the sex of your baby?"_

"_Yes."_ "_No."_

"_What? Gil, I thought…we talked about this."_

"_Well, sure we talked about it, but we never decided what we would do."_

_As the couple bickered back and fourth, the nurse sat quietly and watched them interact. Although technically this could be considered a fight, she could still the love and determination pouring out from e__ach partner._

"_Ugh, you are such a man."_

"_What is that supposed to mean Sara? I just want the sex of our baby to be a surprise."_

"_I mean, that you never remember conversations we have. We were discussing finding out the sex but we couldn't agree. After a while I told you that if we couldn't agree, then I would take sex away from you, you caved and told me to do what I wanted, and then we went to bed."_

_Before Grissom could answer, the nurse's laughter filled the room. Sara immediately turned bright red and Grissom looked in the other direction. "I'm sorry," the nurse chocked out, "but would you like to know or not?"_

"_No."_ "_Yes."_

"_Ugh, Gil…why did you change your mind?"_

"_Because I was just trying to make you happy so we didn't have to fight over this. Why did you change your mind?"_

"_Because if you want it to be a surprise then I don't mind waiting either."_

"_So," interrupted the nurse, "what's it going to be?"_

_Grissom and Sara just starred at each other before Grissom finally spoke up, "Okay, let's find out."_

"_Alright," said the nurse turning back to the screen, "let's find out for ya."_

_After a few minutes of moving around the nurse turned back to the waiting couple, "I'm sorry, but your baby doesn't seem to be cooperating. It's turned away so I can't find anything to determinate either way."_

"_Well great," Sara sighed, "I guess we weren't supposed to find out anyways."_

"_I guess not," Grissom agreed._

"_Sorry guys, we can try again at your next appointment if you want."_

"_That's okay," Sara said, "I think it's meant to be a surprise."_

"Gosh, what took you guys so long?"

"Sorry honey, your father had to get his coat."

"Geez dad, it's already like 90 degrees outside."

"Okay okay, sorry I took so long. Are you both ready?"

"Yes," both women in the car answered in unison.

Sara had told Julia that they were all going out for a nice family dinner, so when they turned in the direction of Nick and Mandy's house Julia was confused. "Dad, I thought we were going out to eat, why are we going to Uncle Nick and Aunt Mandy's house?"

"Your mother has to pick something up from your Aunt Mandy, she will be quick."

As they pulled into the driveway nothing looked out of place, a couple random toys were scattered throughout the yard and two cars were in the driveway. "I'll be right back, promise," Sara smiled and she leapt from the car and headed inside.

Grissom waited a good five minutes before heading in after Sara, "I'll go in a get her; you know how your mother can be," Grissom said to his daughter before he headed inside.

Julia just grunted in response and watched her father walked up to the front door. Waiting almost another 10 minutes before getting out of the car herself, Julia was mumbling random curse words under her breath as she reached the house.

Knocking on the door Julia waited for someone to come and let her in, instead all she heard was a voice on the other side that sounded like her mom yelling for her to come in.

"Mom what…"

"SURPRISE!!" Being yelled throughout the house cut Julia's rant off before it even started.

Inside the house stood Jim, Catherine, Lindsey and her boyfriend Matt, Warrick, Wendy, Hodges, Greg and his wife Jill, Nick, Mandy, her mom and dad, a few more of their friends, and finally, all of her little cousins were holding up a gigantic sign that read "Congratulations Juila!"

Before she could say anything, Julia burst into tears in front of all her family and friends. Sara rushed over and engulfed her daughter in a hug, rubbing her back and giving a small kiss to her hair before whispering in ear that she loved her and so did the rest of her family.

Julia pulled back from her mom and smiled at her before thanking everyone and walking over to give her dad a big hug, "I love you dad."

Wiping the tears from his daughter's eyes he responded, "I love you too sweetheart."

The rest of the night was spent sharing pregnancy stories, playing games, eating enormousness of food, and then finally it was time for presents.

"Come on honey, the presents are in the backyard," Sara said as she put her arm around Julia and lead her to the backyard trying to remember her own baby shower.

"_Catherine this is the way to the lab, I thought we were going out to eat."_

"_This is the way to the lab Sara, I have to stop and grab a few things before we go to dinner. I hope that's okay."_

"_Yeah that's fine, maybe I could run in and quick say hi to Gil, I haven't seen him since yesterday."_

"_Okay, that works for me, just meet me in the break room when you're done."_

"_Alright, thanks Cath."_

_As soon as Sara was in the lab, she walked straight through to Grissom's office not bothering to look in the break room. When she reached Grissom's office he was on the phone so she took a seat across from his desk and listened to the one sided conversation._

"_Oh really."_

"_Yup."_

"_OK, that sounds good."_

"_Alright, see you soon."_

_Grissom hung up the phone and walked around his desk to give Sara a kiss. "Hey sweetheart what are you doing here? I thought you were going out to eat with Catherine?"_

_Sara kissed him first and then answered, "We are, but she had to quick stop here and grab something from the locker room so I just figured I would come in and say hi to my husband."_

"_Well, I appreciate that," he smiled, "How long is she going to be?"_

"_I'm not sure, she said to meet her in the break room after I saw you."_

"_Oh, well I was actually on my way there, why don't I just walk with you?"_

"_That works, let's go," Sara said grabbing his hand._

_Hand in hand the Grissom's walked through the lab to the break room; neither noticing how unusually quiet it was around them. As they rounded the door to the break room, Sara was pulled out of her trance by the screaming of "SURPRISE!"_

_All Sara could do was squeeze Grissom's hand before she started to cry. _

"_Honey, why are you crying, this is just a surprise baby shower, what's wrong?" Grissom asked confused_

"_Nothing….nothing's wrong Gil. I'm just surprised is all," Sara sobbed out. "Damn hormones."_

_The break room filled with laughter from Sara's friends whom she considered her family. She couldn't believe they would go through all the trouble of throwing her a surprise baby shower. No one had ever done anything like that for her, and she couldn't have been happier. _

"Over here Julia, we've got a seat for you in the middle of all these presents," called Mandy.

Julia made her way through the gifts to take her seat in the middle of the presents and all her family. "Okay," she smiled, "what's first?"

Everyone laughed and Julia continued to open up all her gifts, proudly holding up each one and showing it around. Over an hour and many presents later, everyone was ready for cake and ice cream.

"Hey mom," Julia said as everyone else headed in to get some dessert.

"Yeah honey?"

"I um, I just wanted to thank you mom. This has been, like, the greatest thing I could have ever asked for. And I certainly didn't deserve it."

Sara cupped Julia's chin and tilted her head up so she could look her in the eyes, "Julia, you DO deserve this. I don't care what other people say honey, but just because this happened sooner than you planned, does NOT make you a bad person. And it doesn't make you undeserving sweetheart, you are one of the brightest, kindest and most thoughtful person that I have met, and I am very proud to be able to tell people that I am your mother."

By this time, both mother and daughter had a few tears streaming down there faces "and Julia?"

"Yeah mom?"

"Don't thank for me this; it was all your father's idea. He planned almost all of it, all I did was talk to your Aunt and Uncle and see if we could use their house. If you want to thank anyone sweetheart, thank your father."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really," Sara smiled, "come on, let's go get some cake and ice cream."

"Alright."

Julia followed her mom inside to get some cake and ice cream. She spotted her dad leaning against a wall talking to her favorite uncle Jim, and her uncle Warrick.

Julia just watched her dad for a while, taking it all in. Although it wouldn't seem like it from the outside, Gil Grissom was an excellent father. Sure he didn't always know what to do with his daughter, and of course he had no clue what to do about most of her "girl problems", but when it came down to it, he was more than she could have asked for.

Grissom noticed his daughter watching him from across the room and excused himself from the guys to see what was up. "Hey kiddo, you enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah dad, I am," Julia smiled and gave him a hug. "Thanks dad, for everything."

Grissom just hugged his little girl a little harder, and tried to hide the lone tear that made its way down his face. "No problem sweetheart, no problem."

* * *

**Thanks again for reading, please let me know what you think! **

**TBC...**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry that this has taken so long folks :( I have just found the time to crank out this last chapter! I'm going to post the story as finished, but if you would like, let me know and I will add the epilogue that I have written! Thanks so much for those of you that have stuck with this story from the beginning, it has meant a lot!! Thanks to everyone else who has taken to time to read it! I really hope you all have enjoyed the ride!**

* * *

The stares that Julia received walking down the hallway were nothing new. Ever since she had begun showing her pregnancy at about her 5th month she just accepted the stares. No one asked her any questions, but everyone stared.

As she neared her locker Julia saw Derek leaning against it. They hadn't talked since she told him that she didn't need his money, so to say that she was surprised to find him there was an understatement.

"Hey Julia," Derek said shyly with his eyes downcast.

"Do you need something?" She asked roughly.

"How, um, how are you doing?"

Julia looked at him with a look that could only be regarded as disgust. "Seriously? How am I doing? How do you think I'm doing?" Julia said with her voice rising as each word flew from her mouth. "I'm eight and half months pregnant with a baby that I have to raise on my own. I have gained over 40lbs., I haven't seen my feet in months, I need someone to help me when I try to stand up, and to top it all off, I have to pee every 20 minutes."

As Julia continued to yell at Derek, a small crowd had started to gather around them.

"Whoa honey, settle down," he said trying to get her to calm down.

"HONEY? OH YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" She screamed, "I haven't been HONEY in 9 months don't give me that shit now."

Julia was furious and no one around them was sure what to do.

"Julia, look I'm sorry."

"Don't you dare..." Julia started, but stopped when she looked at the floor and saw the small puddle pooling around her feet, "oh no" she whispered.

"Shit!" Yelled Derek, "Someone call an ambulance!"

Derek wasn't sure what to do so he put one of Julia's arms over his shoulder and started to walk her toward the exit where the ambulance would come.

"Shhh, it's okay Jules, I've got you."

"Someone call my parents. NOW!" Julia screamed.

An ambulance was pulling up as Derek got Julia to the doorway. "She's right here, 8 ½ months pregnant, her water just broke," Derek said sounding much more confident than he really was.

"Are you the father son?"

Derek looked at Julia and waited for her reply, "Yeah, he is."

As the ambulance took them to the hospital, Sara and Grissom were notified and were on their way as well. They arrived half and hour later and ran to the desk, "Our daughter just came in, she was in labor."

The woman behind the desk obviously didn't register their nervousness because she just continued to take her time as she filed papers away. "Name?" She asked.

"Uh, Grissom, Julia Grissom."

"Oh yeah, she came in about fifteen minutes ago with the father," Sara and Grissom just turned and looked at one another, "Go ahead and go to the waiting room, someone will come out and update you in a little while. It's upstairs, 3rd floor, take a right out of the elevator and a left right before the end of hallway. Have a nice day."

Sara and Grissom took off for the elevators not even responding to the rude woman at the desk.

Once inside the elevator, Sara grasped Grissom's hand for support. "That woman was a peach huh?"

"Oh yes, very pleasant." Grissom sarcastically replied.

After finding the waiting room, Grissom and Sara found a couple of chairs and took a seat. Not sure what they were allowed to do, Sara just rest her head on Grissom's shoulder and thought back to when Julia was born.

"_Gil? GIL?"_

"_Yeah honey? I'm in the bedroom."_

"_Get out here. NOW!"_

_Grissom came running down the hallway, "what, what is it? Is everything okay?"_

"_My um, I think my water just broke."_

"_What? Where? Are you sure?"_

"_What do you mean WHERE? And of course I'm sure, I don't go around peeing in my pants Gil! Come on, we have to go! Grab the hospital bag."_

"_Oh yeah, okay, I'll be right back."_

_Grissom ran to the hall closet and pulled out the hospital bag that Sara had packed the week before. Once he had the bag he ran back into the living room._

"_Okay sweetheart, got the bag lets go," he said as he took off toward the door.  
_

"_Gil?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Grab the keys."_

"_Oh, right."_

_Grissom grabbed the keys from the table and led Sara out to the car._

"Mrs. Grissom? Is there a Mrs. Grissom out here?" A young nurse called getting Sara's attention.

"Over here," Grissom said standing up to greet the nurse.

"Hi, my name is Ali, I'm one of the nurses assisting with Julia, she has been asking for her mom. If you would like, I can take you both back to her room. The young man in there looks like he is about to be sick," she said smiling.

"Yes, of course we'll go back," Sara replied. "Sorry, I'm Sara, this is my husband Gil."

"Nice to meet you both," Ali said shaking their hands, "just follow me and I will take you back to where Julia is."

Walking down the long hallway Sara wondered how her little girl was doing. _She must be so scared, _Sara thought.

"Here we are," Ali said, "Go ahead and go in, I'm just going to grab a few things and I will be right back."

Grissom and Sara walked into the room and noticed Derek in the far corner. He looked nervous and scared and acted like he wasn't sure what to do. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Grissom," he said softly.

"Hi," they both replied before going to Julia's bedside. Sara grabbed Julia's hand and Grissom bent to kiss her on the forehead.

Unnoticed by any of the Grissom's Derek slipped out of the room, feeling he was not needed anymore.

"Mom, I'm so scared, I don't think I can do this."

"Of course you can sweetie, you'll be okay."

A few moments later Julia got hit with another contraction and squeezed Sara's hand so hard that she yelped. Grissom motioned for Sara to walk to the other side of the bed and he gave Julia two of his fingers to hold on to.

When Sara looked at him, Grissom just smiled, "I learned the hard way when I had to do this with you."

"_AAAAAHHHHHH! Shit this hurts," Sara screamed._

"_Its okay sweetheart, just squeeze my hand when it hurts."_

"_Thanks."_

_Grissom put his hand in Sara's and waited for the next contraction. She had been in labor for close to seven hours and the doctors kept saying any minute now._

_Just as Grissom was about to ask Sara a question she squeezed his hand and let out another scream of pain. Grissom held his scream in, but he was pretty sure that Sara had just broken a few bones in his right hand._

_After another half an hour, and all the feeling gone from his hand, Grissom finally got to hold his little girl. "She is beautiful Sara. You did so good honey."_

"_Excuse me, Mr. Grissom?" A doctor asked._

"_Yes?"_

"_How about you give your little girl to your wife there while I take a look at that hand."_

_Grissom blushed and handed Julia over to Sara who was oblivious to his injured hand._

Sara sat on the edge of the bed and smoothed Julia's sweaty hair off her forehead. "I know it hurts sweetheart, but it will be worth it in the end."

"Okay folks, let's look and see where we are at," said the doctor as he entered the room, with Ali following closely behind him.

"Well Julia are you ready to push?"

"What?" Everyone asked in surprise.

"You're 10 centimeters Julia, this baby is coming now whether you're ready or not."

"But," Julia started, "It hasn't been that long."  
"Then you're one of the lucky ones! Sometimes first time mothers like yourself have a very fast, limited complication birth. You should be glad you are one of them. Now, are you ready to push on the next contraction?"

"Yeah."

After another 10 minutes a small wail erupted throughout the room. Sara and Julia were both in tears, and Grissom kissed Julia on the forehead and told her how proud he was of her.

"Would you like to meet your son?"

"Son," Julia sobbed softly.

"Yes, a healthy baby boy."

Ali set the baby in Julia's arms and let the two connect. Sara and Grissom stood by and watched as their little girl met her little boy for the first time.

A few hours later Julia was feeding her son (who was yet to be named) when a small knock came at the door. "I'll get it," said Grissom.

"Hi," Ali said peeking her head in the room. "I've got a gift for Julia, I'll just set it over here."

"Thanks," Julia replied.

"Aren't you going to look who there from?" Sara asked when she saw the flowers.

"Later," Julia said, "I'm trying to think of what to name him."

Julia finished feeding the baby and the nurse took him back so they could both rest. Grissom had gone home to grab Julia's hospital bag and to let their friends know that Julie and the baby were doing well. And Sara was sitting the chair in the corner of Julia's room taking a small nap.

Julia reached for the card in the flowers and opened it. Inside it read:

Julia,

I know I have not always

been there, and for that I'm

sorry. But please know that

if you ever need anything, don't

be afraid to ask. I want to help

you Julia. If you'll let me.

Sorry again for the pain I have

caused you.

Derek

Julia closed the card and wiped at her eyes. She lay back in her bed and thought about a few things before falling asleep. When she woke up, Sara was holding her little boy and singing softly to him. "Hey mom," Julia said sleepily.

"Hey sweetheart. You've got a cute little boy here, have you thought of any names yet?"

"Yeah, I have," she smiled, "I'm going to name him Michael Derek Grissom."

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed this story! Please let me know if you would like the epilogue added! Thanks again for reading along  
**


	10. Epilogue

"Michael Derek Hendrick you be nice to be Sadie, you know she is only five-years-old, she doesn't know the rules to all your games. Why don't you go in by your grandpa and help him play with William. I'm sure he could use it."

"Hey Julia, I heard that" Grissom said from the living room. "Just because I'm getting old doesn't mean I don't remember how to play with a two-year-old boy."

"Uh-huh, I'm sure dad. Just make sure you ask for help getting up this time, we don't need you straining your back again. Last time that happened mom had to wait on you hand and foot for almost three weeks."

"Be nice to your father Julia, it's not his fault he is almost 80-years-old." Sara said with a smile on her face.

Sara and Julia were in the kitchen trying to put a few pages of Michael's scrapbook together. "You know, I should have started this thing when he was a baby, now he is 13 and it's getting hard to keep up with this thing. It is so much easier doing it as Sadie and William grow up."

"I just wish I would have had the time to put together a scrapbook for you. Things are so different now from when they were back then."

"Its been almost 30 years mom."

"I know, but still, it would have been nice to do something with all the stuff we had from when you were a baby."

"Well that is why Derek and I decided we would do this for the kids."

"Speaking of Derek, where is he? I thought he just ran out to pick up the food."

"I'm sure he is on his way back."

Ten minutes later Derek walked in the door with two handfuls of food. "Daddy, daddy!"

"Hey peanut" he said bending down to kiss Sadie on the forehead, "have you been helping your mom and grandma put together pictures?"

"Yes daddy! It was fun, but now I'm hungry."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I came back with dinner then huh?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, let your brother know, I saw him playing in the back yard."  
"Okay daddy."

Derek made his way into the kitchen and placed all the food on the counter. "Hey sweetheart," he said stopping to give Julia a kiss, "hey mom."

"Hey Derek, thanks for picking up the food. Gil would have gone but you know how he gets when you guys bring the kids over." Sara smiled.

"We know" Julia and Derek answered together.

Sara walked into the living room and found Grissom and William playing with blocks on the floor. "Honey you are going to kill your back. How many times have I told you that you shouldn't be rolling around on the floor with the grandkids anymore?"

"I'll be fine sweetheart; you know it's worth it to see this little guy smile."

"Whatever you say Gil, just take it easy okay?"  
"Yes dear."

"Good, okay well dinner is here so I'll grab William here and we can head into the kitchen."

Grissom slowly made his way and into the kitchen. He kissed Sara on the top of the head before taking a seat right next to her. "So, what's new with you guys," he asked Julia and Derek.

Derek looked at Julia who just smiled and nodded her head; together they turned to Julia parents and made their announcement: "We're pregnant."

Sara smiled and got up to hug her daughter and whisper, "congratulations sweetie." She then hugged Derek before taking her seat again. Grissom rose from his chair and shook his son-in-laws hand before hugging his daughter. "I love you sweetheart." "I love you too dad."

THE END!

* * *

**I really hope you all enjoyed this story! Thanks for sticking with it :) I have another series that I'm currently writing called "How They Found Out." So please, keep your eyes open for it!  
**


End file.
